Omae no koto shiritai!
by KiRanYaoi
Summary: El entrenador Endou ha organizado un camping para que los jugadores del Raimon se conozcan mejor. Kirino aprovechará esta oportunidad para acercarse más a Kariya, y conocer más sobre su oculto pasado... ¿Tendrá Shindou celos de esta nueva amistad? ¡Se avecinan un montón de conflictos y temas variados a este tranquilo equipo!


Buenas! Este es mi primer fic, así que por favor, sed amables conmigo ;_;

Como este es mi primero, no empezaré con algo fuerte xDD (Espíritu fujoshi, yeah) Igualmente quiero que este fanfic tenga bastantes capítulos, así pues, las cosas se pondrán interesantes con el tiempo (?)

Podéis comentar, criticar, tirar tomatazos y todas esas cosas... (?) Pero sobre todo, que disfrutéis de la lectura!

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece** (Uy, si lo fuera, uy) No hago esto con fines de lucro, solo por diversión y para que los fans de este grandísimo anime lo lean! :3

3...2...1... Action!

* * *

**-Capítulo 1.-**

Un radiante sol pintaba de color naranja aquel atardecer en la que se encontraban algunos de los jóvenes del Raimon volviendo a sus respectivos hogares por aquel caminito que seguía la rivera del río, a la vez que charlaban sobre todos los sucesos ocurridos en aquel día y cansados por el duro entrenamiento que habían tenido anteriormente en el campo de fútbol, pero sobre todo, emocionados por la noticia que les había dado el entrenador Endou unas horas antes.

-¡Yaaaay! Camping con el equipo, ¡genial! -Gritaba un ilusionado Tenma pegando saltitos junto a su mejor amigo, Shinsuke. Matsukaze nunca había salido a acampar con su familia, mucho menos con sus amigos; Eso explicaba la razón de su felicidad. -¿También estás emocionado, Tsurugi?

-No tanto como para andar brincando como un loco. En serio, das miedo. -Respondió el más alto en un tono serio, con una pequeña gota resbalado sobre su frente. Sus manos se encontraban en el interior de los bolsillos de su pantalón tipo ''yankee*'', como siempre lo hacía.

-Es cierto, tampoco es para tanto, sólo es un camping. -Articuló Kurama en un tono sarcástico. Tenma, indignado, hizo un puchero y abrió la boca para comenzar a gritar como un niño pequeño, pero su compañero intervino ante la conversación.

-¡Claro que lo es! Eso lo decís porque sois unos aburridos sin vida social. ¡No sabéis cómo es el sentimiento de estar fuera de vuestra casa en plena naturaleza! -Soltó Kariya un tanto molesto. De alguna forma aquello también le emocionaba. -¡Antisociales!

-¡¿C-cómo?! -Gruñó Kurama bastante irritado. Tsurugi no hizo más que mirar a otro lado, con la misma expresión que hacía siempre de despreocupación.

-¿En serio vais a pelearos por esto? ¡Venga ya! -Intervino el pelirrosa. -Digo, Kariya, ¿por qué tantas ganas tienes de ir a ese camping? No digo que esté mal, sólo que eras el que menos me esperaba que se importaba con esas cosas...

-¿A tí te lo voy a contar? ¡Coletas! -Dijo el otro riéndose a carcajadas. Tenía que echarle más pimienta al ambiente.

-Kariya... ¡Maldito, no te metas con mis coletas! -Apretó el defensa los dientes, molesto por lo que acababa de oír.

-De hecho, yo también tengo curiosidad por saberlo. -Declaró un curioso Shindou.

-Aaaah, no pasará nada si lo cuento. -Suspiró. -En Ohi-sama acampábamos mucho. Ya no lo hacemos tanto y me encantaría hacerlo otra vez. No tenía muchos amigos, pero estar en la naturaleza me hacía sentir bien. Este tipo de cosas me gustan bastante. -Afirmó Masaki con nostalgia.

-Ooooh, eso nunca lo habías contado... ¡De alguna forma es conmovedor! -Dijo Hikaru, sonriendo inocentemente.

-Ahora que mencionas a Ohi-sama... En ese orfanato estuvieron Kira-senpai y Midorikawa-senpai, ¿no? Si bien me acuerdo de ello. -Afirmó el pianista de forma casi segura.

-¡¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?! -Gritaron Tenma y Shinsuke a coro.- ¡Eso nunca lo supimos! De alguna forma es inesperado...

-¿No me digáis que no lo sabíais? Ohi-sama es conocido por el incidente de la academia Ailea. -Explicó la gerente peliazul haciendo gestos con las manos.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco lo sabía, haha... -Rió algo avergonzado el defensa número 3 rascándose la nuca.- Kariya, ¿entonces eres cercano a ellos dos?

-Bueno, cuando me llevaron a Ohi-sama, tenía 7 años. Ellos ya estaban estudiando en la preparatoria, así que solo venían a dormir. -Explicaba mirando hacia el cielo ya con las primeras estrellas. -Ya sabía que fueron jugadores de fútbol, y me llamaban mucho la atención pues a mí también me gustaba jugar al balón. Pero no tuve muchas oportunidades de hablar con ellos. Igualmente no era muy hablador. Pero después de que me uniera al Raimon, empezaron a hablar mucho conmigo. De alguna forma, me incentivaron a jugar.

-Entonces sí te llevas bien con ellos... Eso me alegra. -Dijo Kirino feliz por lo que acababa de escuchar de Kariya de forma sincera. Este último bajó la mirada.

-En todo caso, no sabía que ibas a un orfanato. ¿Y tus padres? -Soltó Hamano despreocupado, andando con las manos detrás de la nuca.

-¡H-hamano...! -Susurraron todos a la vez, mirando a este con desprecio. Masaki se quedó unos segundos callado, sin saber qué decir.

-E-esto, hahaha, ya es algo tarde, ¿no? Entonces yo ya me voy por este camino... ¡Adiós! -Salió corriendo alejándose cada vez más del lugar. Le dolió recordar sobre su pasado.

-Tío, la has jodido. Eres un insensible. -Dijo el de coletas un poco molesto por lo que acababa de suceder.

-Lo siento... En serio. Lo dije sin pensar. -Se lamentó Hamano arrepentido por lo que había dicho anteriormente. -De verdad. Mañana me disculparé.

Sin pasar mucho tiempo, el resto de los chicos ya había regresado a sus respectivas casas. Sólo quedaban por llegar a sus hogares Takuto y su mejor amigo.

-En serio, Hamano me ha puesto de los nervios. -Gruñía Kirino a la vez que caminaba a un paso rápido.

-Igualmente Kariya ya estaba algo serio desde antes. No suele ser así normalmente. -Le respondió el peligris. Ya sabes que tuvo un pasado muy difícil. El orfanato, sus padres... Aunque no sé qué pasó realmente, nunca debimos tocar en ese tema.

-Eso explica su desconfianza hacia los demás, pero yo sé que en el fondo es un buen chico.

-Pero he notado que poco a poco se abre más a nosotros.

-Aún así estoy preocupado. Puede que esté con nosotros en horario escolar y en el entrenamiento. Pero no me gusta la idea de que se sienta mal cuando está solo en ese lugar, que se sienta triste al no estar junto a sus padres, sin nadie con quién hablar, sin nadie con la que estar. Ya sabes que Kariya es una persona cerrada... -Ranmaru se paró a mirar al suelo mientras apretaba los puños. Su amigo no hizo más que quedarse callado sin saber qué decir.

-Shindou.

-Dime.

-¿Puedo decirte una locura?

-No hay problema.

-Me aseguraré de entrar en la vida de Kariya y ser alguien importante para él. Mañana hablaré con él. -Articuló esas palabras un muy decidido Kirino. Shindou se puso por delante de Kirino y se giró para mirarle.

-Primero procura no enfadarte tan fácilmente con él. -Rió.

-Él sí sabe sacarme de mis casillas, haha...

Los dos llegaron a la esquina en la que tomarían diferentes caminos hacia sus casas.

-Bueno, aquí nos separamos. Cuidado al ir a casa. -Se despidió Kirino del antiguo capitán del Raimon, chocando su brazo con el de él como siempre lo hacían como saludo o despedida.

-De acuerdo. Procura que ningún tarado te siga a causa de tu pelo. -Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa al otro.

-O-oye... ¡Adiós! -Salió corriendo primero dejando al otro solo, quién se quedó mirando cómo se aleaba poco a poco.

-Tsk... -Takuto chasqueó la lengua dándose la vuelta para volver a su casa.

Kirino seguía corriendo. De alguna forma sentía en ese instante adrenalina en su cuerpo, como si estuviera preparado para algo nuevo.

-''Definitivamente, hallaré la forma de ser alguien más para tí. Hallaré la forma de que me importes, de que te importes por mí. Sólo espera... Kariya.'' -Pensó en su interior más seguro que nunca.

En ese instante, Kariya ya en su cuarto, haciendo los deberes concentrado, levantó la cabeza y sintió como si alguien le estuviera llamando. Estaba convencido de que algo maravilloso iba a ocurrir.

**-Fin capítulo 1.-**

* * *

Weeeeh, qué os ha parecido? Queréis continuación? Ha valido la pena esforzarme por hacer esto? xDD

A mí me ha gustado el resultado... No sé a vosotros TwT Pero bleh! En todo caso, muchísimas gracias por haber seguido leyendo hasta aquí! *_* Podéis comentar, opinar, dejar sugerencias... xD

En fin, nos leemos! owó)/


End file.
